ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
'Harry James Potter '(b. July 31st 32 BBY) is one of the most famous Wizards on Scalpor. He is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, and was believed to be the Chosen One. Biography Early Life Harry was born on July 31st 32 BBY in Godric's Hollow on Glaodor. At some point, Harry was christened, with only his father, mother and Sirius Black in attendance. Sirius was made Harry's godfather. On July 31st 31 BBY, Harry celebrated his first birthday. A toy broomstick from Sirius became Harry's favourite present, and he smashed a vase sent by his aunt Petunia. While flying around on the broom, James chased after him. The family hosted a quiet birthday tea with Bathilda Bagshot. Surviving the Killing Curse On October 31st, Lord Voldemort went to the Potter's home to kill Harry in an attempt to prevent a prophecy about his downfall. He broke into the house and killed James, then moved on to Lily. Lily used sacrificial protection in a last ditch effort to protect Harry as Voldemort killed her. Voldemort then casted the Killing Curse on Harry, but thanks to Lily's sacrifice, the curse backfired, destroying Voldemort's physical form. In this moment, a part of Voldemort's unstable soul latched itself on Harry as he was the only living thing present, turning Harry into a Horcrux. The failed curse also left a lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead. Rubeus Hagrid rescued Harry from the partially destroyed house and used Sirius Black's flying motorcycle to take him to Privet Drive. On November 1st, Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive, where he met Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They left Harry on the doorstep on the Dursleys house with a letter of explanation. When the Dursleys took Harry in the following morning, they withheld the letter and chose to keep Harry's magical heritage a secret, hoping to make him 'normal'. Life at Privet Drive Over the following 10 years, Harry grew up unaware of the Wizarding World. He was told his parents died in a car crash and was forbidden from asking about his parents. The Dursleys made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, only gave him oversized hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, and forced him to do household chores. When Harry's birthday came around, the Dursleys only gave him an old pair of socks or a coat hanger. Dudley also started bullying Harry while Vernon and Petunia tried to pretend he didn't exist. When aunt Marge came for Christmas, she brought Harry a box of dog biscuits. Occasionally, he was to be looked after by the Squib Arabella Figg, who had to give him a lousy time to retain favour with the Dursleys. Harry attended St. Grogory's Primary School with Dudley, where he got decent grades. Because everyone was scared of Dudley and his gang, nobody dared admit that they liked Harry or thought he was good at sports, resulting in him having no friends and always being picked last. Harry was also regularly chased by Dudley's gang as part of a game they called Harry Hunting. On June 23rd 27 BBY, during Dudley's fifth birthday, aunt Marge whacked Harry in the shins so he wouldn't beat Dudley at musical statues. As he got older, Harry was able to sporadically make strange things happen, but didn't understand how or why. Each time he did, he was punished by being locked in the cupboard or was deprived of meals. At some point, Petunia shaved most of his hair off, and it all grew back overnight. At some point, Dedalus Diggle bowed to him in a shop, causing Petunia to angrily ask Harry how he knew Diggle before leaving the shop. At some point, he turned his teacher's wig blue. At some point, when Dudley's gang chased Harry, he Apparated on the school kitchen roof. At some point, he made Dudley's jumper shrink when Petunia tried to force it over his head, but Petunia thought the jumper shrunk in the wash, resulting in Harry not being punished. On June 23rd 22 BBY, during Dudley's tenth birthday, Harry accidentally stepped on the paw of aunt Marge's dog Ripper, causing Ripper to chase Harry into the garden and up a tree. Marge refused to call Ripper off until past midnight. Dudley's Eleventh Birthday On June 23rd 21 BBY, during Dudley's eleventh birthday, the Dursleys weren't able to find someone to look after Harry, so they reluctantly took him to the zoo with them. While at the zoo, Harry unknowingly spoke Parseltongue to a snake, then unintentionally made the glass enclosure vanish. The snake left the enclosure, thanked Harry and slithered out of the zoo. When the Dursleys returned home, they locked Harry in the cupboard until the beginning of the summer holidays. After finishing his time at St. Grogory's, Harry was set to attend Stonewall High, which he dreaded. Magical Discovery On the week leading up to Harry's eleventh birthday, hundreds of Hogwarts letters addressed to Harry began arriving at the Dursley household. When Vernon and Petunia saw the letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, they panicked and allowed him to move into Dudley's second bedroom, while also burning the letters. On July 29th, hundreds of Hogwarts letters addressed to the second bedroom began arriving from the fireplace, and Vernon decided the only option was to run away. Vernon took the family to Railview Hotel. On July 30th, while Harry and the Dursleys were having breakfast, 100 Hogwarts letters for Harry arrived at the hotel's front desk. Vernon went out and bought a gun, then took the family to the Hut-on-the-Rock. At midnight on July 31st, Rubeus Hagrid arrived at the Hut-on-the-Rock, knocking the door down. He was angered by the Dursleys actions and told Harry the truth. Harry learned his parents were a Witch and Wizard who were educated at Hogwarts and later murdered, he learned Hagrid was the one who took him to the Dursleys, and he was finally given a Hogwarts letter. Hagrid also gave Harry a homemade birthday cake. In the morning, Hagrid took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, where he learned he was famous. He met Tom, Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle and Quirinus Quirrell. Hagrid then took Harry to Diagon Alley, where he went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and found he had inherited a small fortune. He also watched Hagrid remove the Philosopher's Stone from it's vault. While Harry was buying his textbooks and equipment, Hagrid bought him an owl. Harry then went to Ollivanders to get his wand. When Harry found his wand, Ollivander told him the wand had a twin, and the twin belonged to Voldemort. While having a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry inquired with Hagrid further about his parent's murder, and learned about Voldemort. After Harry returned to Privet Drive, he began reading his textbooks and named his owl Hedwig after a name he found in A History of Magic. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Gallery To be added Trivia To be addedCategory:100-2 Category:Wizard Category:Scalpor Category:32 BBY Births Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Gryffindor Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ministry of Magic